With the rapid development of Internet and the popularization of large-screen multifunctional mobile terminals, a great number of mobile data multimedia services and various high-bandwidth multimedia services, such as video sessions, television broadcasts, video on demand, advertisements, online education and interactive games, emerge. Not only multi-service demands of a mobile user are met, but also a new service increasing point is brought to a mobile operator. These mobile data multimedia services require multiple users to be able to receive the same data simultaneously. Compared with general data services, the mobile data multimedia services have the characteristics of large data volume, long duration, delay sensitivity and the like.
In order to effectively utilize mobile network resources, a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) proposes an MBMS. The service is a technology of transmitting data from a data source to multiple target mobile terminals, thereby sharing resources of a network (including a core network and an access network), and improving the utilization rate of network resources (particularly air interface resources). The MBMS defined by the 3GPP not only can realize plain-text low-rate message multicast and broadcast, but also can realize high-speed multimedia service broadcast and multicast, and various rich videos, audios and multimedia services are provided, which complies with the future development trend of mobile data without doubt and provides a better service prospect for 3G development.
The MBMS has the characteristics of large service data volume, long receiving duration of a mobile terminal and constant average data rate. The above-mentioned characteristics determine that scheduling and control signaling configurations of the MBMS are semi-static. That is, scheduling information and control signaling information of the MBMS remain unchanged ‘for a long time’. These pieces of information are periodically sent through an MBMS Control Channel (MCCH), and are collectively referred to as MCCH information. An evolved MBMS (eMBMS) system may have multiple MCCHs, each MCCH corresponding to different MBMS Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) regions, wherein control information of the MBMS sent by the corresponding MBSFN region is only borne.
In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a notification about that a certain MBMS will be subjected to session start or a network side initiates a counting request is given to a User Equipment (UE) (or referred to as a terminal), Downlink Control Information (DCI) and an MBMS-Radio Network Temporary Identifier (RNTI) may be sent on a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) first. The UE further reads a specific MCCH message according to relevant information in the DCI, which is referred to as an MCCH change notification mechanism. Specific service configuration parameters such as a service ID, service Radio Link Control (RLC), Media Access Control (MAC) and physical layer configuration parameters will be sent on the MCCH.
The 3GPP proposes a research project about a single-cell MBMS in LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) of a Release 13 (R13) version, wherein the single-cell MBMS is transmitted on a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH).
FIG. 1 is a channel diagram illustrating that a PDCCH occupies three symbols in a subframe in the related art. Information transmitted in the PDCCH is referred to as DCI for indicating resource configurations of the PDSCH, an uplink resource license, and other pieces of information. A Cyclic Redundancy Check code (CRC) at the tail of the PDCCH is 16 bits, and is scrambled by using a specific RNTI, the RNTI being used for identifying the UE or a specific purpose. It is important to note that in FIG. 1, RS is the abbreviation of Reference Signal, PBCH is the abbreviation of Physical Broadcast Channel, PCFICH is the abbreviation of Physical Control Format Indication Channel, PHICH is the abbreviation of Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel, ARQ is the abbreviation of Automatic Repeat Request (ARQ), and PDSCH is the abbreviation of Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH).
In research and practice processes of the conventional art, the inventor finds that the conventional art has the following problems. Single-cell MBMS scheduling (as shown in FIG. 2) is greatly different from multi-cell MBMS (MBSFN) scheduling: PDSCH scheduling information of the single-cell MBMS scheduling is transmitted on the PDCCH, and scheduling information of a Physical Multicast Channel (PMCH) is transmitted on Multicast Channel (MCH) Scheduling Information (MSI). Therefore, a multi-cell MBMS scheduling method cannot be adopted in the single-cell MBMS scheduling, and in view of difference between the MBMS and a unicast service, it is improper to dynamically schedule the MBMS on the PDCCH of each subframe.
Any effective solution has not been proposed yet for the technical problem in the related art where there is no technical solution for implementing a scheduling process suitable for a single-cell MBMS.